


take it

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Evil Sam Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not a healthy relationship, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Punishment, SPN Kink Meme, Shocked Dean, Unreliable Narrator, dean does not consent, evil sam series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean is lying on his back while Sam fucks his face so Sam can feel his cock with a hand on Deans throat. Consent up to author.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/138983.html?thread=45486567#t45486567
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Evil Sam Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546
Kudos: 90
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	take it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a couple more kink fills. I might get back to my regular, more plotty stories soon. If you have any requests, I may fill them if I have time.

It was Sam’s idea. It always was. But Dean had agreed to it too, no matter how reluctantly. He still agreed. Sam liked to rub it in Dean’s face that it had been Dean's choice, not Sam's. Maybe it was mean of Sam but this was punishment for all the times Dean left Sam in shitty motels to get laid with bimbo sluts in random towns they were never coming back to. Sam didn’t see the point, but Dean, at the time-when he was a free man (or thought he was a free man) said it was to relieve stress, because apparently it was stressful to travel around with your little brother hunting monsters. Sam had to snort at that thought. Yeah, it was stressful for Dean, who had come to pick Sam up from Stanford to get back to hunting and finding Dad because Dean wasn’t man enough to do it alone.

Not that it mattered anymore. Because by the time Sam was through with Dean, he was going to forget all about his excursions with people who were not Sam. He was going to forget about anything that was not Sam. Sam was going to be Dean’s entire world. Sam was going to make sure that point got through to Dean, no matter how thick of a skull his brother had.

So that was where they were at. Punishment time for Dean, fun time for Sam. Win-win scenario really. Dean was on his back looking at Sam like he was out of his mind but didn’t have the balls to say it because it was Sam. Sam couldn’t do anything wrong, or Dean would have to admit he failed at the one thing he was told to do. Sam wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to take this all the way home. He looked down at Dean, with his sweet, boyish smile that relaxed all the victims and their grandmas. It made Sam look younger, innocent, he knew that. He’d been perfecting the smile since he was a kid. It worked on everyone, including his brother. Especially his brother.

“I told you, Dean, just lay there and take your punishment,” Sam said, looming over Dean like a terrifying shadow. Dean for his part did as he was told. “Good boy.” He took out his dick, already hard and dripping, watching Dean calmly as his brother visibly swallowed. “Ready?” Dean nodded and hesitantly opened his mouth.

Sam pushed his dick in, feeling the warmth flood around his dick when he was fully seated. Sam sighed happily. Yeah this never got old. He pulled out and then slammed down Dean’s throat, relishing in his brother’s choked noises. Dean made the best sounds. As he got into a fast paced rhythm, he looked down at Dean slyly before reaching down to grip Dean’s neck. The shock on Dean’s face was well worth it as Sam continued to fuck his face while actually choking him.

It was an exhilarating feeling, knowing he had his brother’s life in his hands. He could feel his cock down Dean’s throat too with his hands pressed there. The feeling made Sam feel powerful. He thrust his cock a couple more times, feeling close to orgasm.

Dean started to struggle but the lack of oxygen made his attempt weak. Sam released his neck just as he shot his load down Dean’s throat. He pulled out, watching with darkened eyes as Dean gasped and sputtered out cum and spit, at the same time trying to take in a lungful of air like it was something he desperately needed. He looked up at Sam with wide, scared eyes.

Hopefully Dean learned his lesson now. Not that it mattered. If he didn’t, Sam was happy to teach him again. God knew his brother needed all the lessons he could get before he was anywhere near ready to be completely Sam’s. Good thing Sam was a patient teacher.


End file.
